


"Off Road

by DazedMik



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Carretera, Cinta adhesiva, Double Life, M/M, Murderers, Nieve - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, Violence, cables
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazedMik/pseuds/DazedMik
Summary: YunHo es un destacado estudiante universitario con un pasatiempo poco usual que lo lleva a conocer a ChangMin de una forma peligrosa.





	"Off Road

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de mis fics favoritos que he subido en otros sitios, pero que por fin me animo a traer aquí. 
> 
> Empiezo con este trabajo y espero subir otros, además de publicar unos nuevos que quedaron guardados en una carpeta ;;

La televisión era observada fijamente por dos ojos, las escenas que el aparato enseñaban eran, para la gran mayoría de la población, desgarradoras; el cuerpo de una chica era nuevamente encontrado en una de las carreteras principales de la ciudad de Seúl, las pistas que la policía y los agentes especiales habían tomado de la escena del crimen no concordaba con las de las otras víctimas. Las fuerzas especiales que se habían encargado de estar recolectando cada polvo y trozo sospechoso comenzaban a impacientarse al igual que la población, era el cuarto cuerpo que encontraban en las carreteras, pero parecían ser realizados por personas diferentes, la única coincidencia era que las jóvenes eran encontradas en las carreteras, y por eso comenzaba a escucharse un nombre “el asesino de la carretera”. El solamente sonrió y apago el aparato, quizá debía hacer más clara la situación. **– ¿Asesino de la carretera? Ignorantes–.** Murmuro antes de abandonar aquel lugar.

**18 de febrero de 2014, Seúl, Corea**

_**—¡YunHo!—** Alguien me llamó por mi nombre, raro, pero soy de las personas que no pueden ser groseras aunque a quién me llamaba apenas y me hablaba, y siempre era para pedirme favores, sin embargo hoy simplemente no accedería al pedido de nadie más, hoy es un día especial y por el cual llevo esperando por varios días, la sola idea del acontecimiento que sucederá me llena de emoción y ansiedad, pero debo controlarme, respiro un par de veces y aguardo a que aquel llegue, espero que no tarde, sin embargo lo recibo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios._

_**—YunHo, que bueno que te alcanzo—.** Él sonríe, pero esa sonrisa es tan falsa como las de todas las demás personas, pero espero a que me diga lo que tenga que decir. **– ¿Me ayudaras verdad? Sé que te llevas bien con el profesor de ética y bueno ya sabes, no pude presentar el último trabajo y necesito que hables con él para aplazar la fecha de entrega o por lo menos que me deje entregárselo más tarde. Lo harás, ¿verdad?–**_

_En este momento mi mirada es serena, pero de verdad quiere que haga eso, me quedo en silencio, observo su rostro y no puedo dejar de ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, me enseña sus dientes chuecos y feos, recuerdo que años atrás yo los tuve de aquel modo, pero mis padres me pagaron la reparación y ahora son blancos y perfectos. Paso los dedos por mis cabellos y entrecierro el ojo derecho, sopeso la idea de hacer eso, pero el profesor había sido estrictamente claro con la entrega. **–Trataré de hacer algo, pero no te aseguro mucho, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de un trabajo como el de hoy –.** Sonrío hasta que mis dientes se muestran y puedo ver la mirada de mi compañero recelosa por ellos, pero no puedo hacer más siempre he sonreído de ese modo. **\- Gracias, YunHo.-** Diciendo esto último se da la vuelta y regresa con sus amigos, los populares de la universidad. No puedo decir que yo no lo sea, pero la mayoría me tiene envidia, es egocentrista pensar de este modo, pero es la verdad, a veces yo me asusto de cada uno de mis logros, soy capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad y también estoy en el ranking de mejores estudiantes, además soy popular con las chicas y mis padres tienen una pequeña empresa que crece cada día más, y que en un futuro yo manejare, claro si no soy aceptado en la empresa televisiva en la que puse mis ojos, quiero ser directivo y hacerme de un nombre. Suspiro largamente y me dirijo con prisa al salón donde sé que el profesor está impartiendo clase y donde sé que aceptará la moción, soy su alumno favorito._

_Después de haber terminado las únicas dos horas de clase que tenía ese día, todavía era relativamente temprano, así que podría seguir con la rutina que tenía planeado de ese día, el hecho de pensar en cada uno de los detalles me ensancha la sonrisa, me robaba suspiros y producían que apresurara los pasos hacia la tienda para los viajeros como yo, me gusta acampar y los días fríos como hoy son simplemente perfectos, la nieve tiene cubierto el piso, pero no tanto como para hacerlo peligroso, el viento sopla y consigue erizarme la piel. Sin duda amo los días de invierno._

_Han pasado unas horas y la nieve comenzó a caer, ciertamente me siento un poco temeroso, algunas personas, me dijeron que debería de haber cancelado mi salida, se rumora que hay un asesino suelto en la ciudad, sinceramente no sé, no me dan miedo las cosas que pasan afuera, nunca me han preocupado, sobre todo porque puedo valerme por mí mismo. Y por eso ahora estoy parado frente al bosque, apenas me separa una calle de distancia de la gran entrada, he dejado mi auto lo bastante lejos como para que nadie pueda verlo y robarlo. El aire de frescura y gélido llenan mis pulmones, es como si una llama helada se encendiera en mi cuerpo, con los parpados apretados aprieto los puños y giro la cabeza para relajarme. **–Ah Se siente tan bien, el aire fresco, el frío contrayendo cada musculo de mi cuerpo y que me obliga a esforzarme más, bien YunHo, vamos por lo que has venido–.** Me dije a mi mismo con los ojos entrecerrados y con una pequeña mochila en la espalda di pasos cautelosos, pisadas sin rastro ni huella…_

-  
La noche estaba fría nuevamente, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero a pesar de eso se mantenía con la mirada perdida, había tanta gente, a veces se sentía de un modo que las personas le despertaban un deseo insano por desaparecerlas, no es que las despreciara, simplemente y justo como en ese momento las injusticias que se veían a sus ojos las consideraba nefastas. Los humanos sin duda eran seres que debían y muy seguramente llegarían a una extinción. Incluso él debería  desaparecer, porque a pesar de estar en contra de que aquel hombre molestara a la chica y la estuviese obligando a acostarse con él sin pagarle, se mantenía como un mero espectador en la parada de autobuses, se limitó a apretar los puños con fuerza. Ser débil era una de las condiciones que odiaba de su cuerpo. Otras personas también miraban las escenas, pero nadie prestaba la suficiente atención, no era importante, aquella zona se caracterizaba por las múltiples jóvenes que prestaban sus servicios por un poco de dinero, mujeres que prácticamente eran niñas que perdidas de todo el mundo se consumían en un mundo de drogas, un mundo en el que todo era de un mejor color.

**–Debería poder defenderla…–.** Pero sus palabras se las llevó el viento y con la nieve que comenzaba a caer todos se marchaban, incluso ella junto aquel tipo. Pero él no se movió, se quedó sentado en la parada, llevaba más de una hora sin mover sus pies y regresar a su hogar, era horrible, constantes gritos, su padre alcohólico tirando todo a su alrededor, su madre drogada y perdida que permitía que cada hombre que su padre llevaba se metiera entre las piernas de ella con el módico precio de una botella de licor. Tenía miedo de regresar, hoy era uno de esos días, los días en los amigos “raros” iban, lo tocaban y siempre lo golpeaban porque no quería ceder a lo que ellos querían, pero sabía que si no regresaba a casa moriría congelado y no tenía sentido, su padre le golpearía y lo violaría como en muchas otras ocasiones por no ser útil. **–Vamos, tú puedes, ChangMin… –.** Musito tan bajo, que apenas se escuchó de sus labios, cuarteados y agrietados que comenzaban a arder, la temperatura era más baja, pero no tomaría el autobús para llegar, caminaría a pesar del frío, el sentir su ropa mojada le serviría a entumirse y sumirse en sus fantasías, el lugar a donde escapaba cada vez que abusaban de él.  
**– ¿Escuchaste las noticias de hoy? –.** Dijo un hombre del otro lado de la acera de donde ChangMin caminaba, en ese momento el de cabellos castaños no se había percatado de que le hablaban a él.

**– ¡Chico! ¡¿No escuchas?! –.** Grito con más ímpetu aquel sujeto de aspecto sucio y que tenía una botella cubierta con una bolsa de papel, alcohol, pensó al instante el joven cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y alejó la mirada del piso cubierto de nieve, arrugo la nariz con desagrado e ignoro al hombre, era mejor seguir su camino. Pero ese hombre fue insistente y se acercó a ChangMin. **– ¿Qué haces a estas horas solo? –** Sujeto con la mano libre el brazo del castaño, que se sobresaltó al sentir la fuerza con la era detenido, sus parpados se abrieron de par en par y miró a aquel tipo que era mucho más bajo con desprecio. **–¡No me toque… Está sucio y es repulsivo, aleje sus manos de mí!-**  Reclamó con voz exaltada, a lo que el otro hombre respondió con una mueca de desagrado hacia aquellas palabras, pero haciendo caso de ellas soltó el brazo del muchacho. **– Uno quiere advertir a los estúpidos, pero estos son demasiado tontos –.** Entrecerró los ojos y con brusquedad quito la tapa de la botella que sostenía y dio un pequeño trago. **– Mira, niño estúpido, escuche que hay un asesino suelto por estos lados, y está matando a jóvenes…–.** En ese momento el más joven se sintió inmediatamente ofendido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? ¿Era una maldita mujer? **– ¿Qué rayos esta…–.** Pero antes de terminar el otro hombre ya lo estaba mirando con ojos de codicia y lujuria, este se limpió los labios con la manga de su abrigo y sonrió enseñando el carente aseo que sus dientes poseían, y también se podía sentir el fétido olor a alcohol barato que despedía su aliento. **–Pareces una muñeca, una muy bonita con la única diferencia que se la metería por ese lindo culo que tienes–.** ChangMin reconoció era mirada llena de perversión, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus pies se quedaron congelados en el piso cuando aquel ebrio se fue acercando más a su cuerpo. **– ¡No!-** Se escuchó un grito desgarrador y cargado de miedo, pero la calle era solitaria, y apenas había un poco de luz por parte de las linternas, el joven solo pudo gritar con terror y desesperación cuando aquel individuo toco su rostro. El siguiente segundo paso con prisa, un cuerpo en el suelo, piel desgarrada por un filoso cuchillo, uno tan fino que nadie podía ver si se ocultaba en su chaqueta. La sangre caliente comenzó a derramarse en la acera, que cubierta con la blanca nieve se manchaba de un rojo vivo y un aroma metálico invadió aquella escena. **–Te lo merecías. –** Su voz salió con desprecio y escupió aquel cuerpo que perdía la vida lentamente por el certero golpe en el cuello que le había cortado la yugular. Limpió el filo del cuchillo y volvió a ocultarlo, suspiró largamente y sonrió, amaba ese aroma que solo podía provenir de un cuerpo al que se le iba la vida por una buena cortada. Y sin más abandono el lugar. A nadie le importaría, era un muerto más, y de pronto con una enorme sonrisa camino de regreso a su hogar, un hogar al que fingía aún respiraban sus padres, donde aún ocurrían horrores, pero ellos fueron su primera presa. La cacería se reanudaría hoy.

-  
_Llevo caminando por más de una hora, el frió y el viento han alejado a todas las demás personas, se supone que habría buen tiempo, me siento un poco decepcionado porque no podré disfrutar de mi salida como planee, pero nada se interpondría, no sé hasta cuando tendría nuevamente una oportunidad como esta. Sin embargo algo en mi interior me decía que estas salidas iban a aumentar, era un presentimiento agradable y que sin duda me saco una enorme sonrisa. A pesar de estar buscando el lugar perfecto para acampar y poder seguir explorando mis pensamientos seguían planificando las actividades que realizaría el día de mañana, ir a la universidad, comer con el comité de estudiantil y después una tarde llena de futbol. Mi sonrisa era demasiado visible, porque de pronto mis pensamientos sobre realizar mis deberes del día siguientes dejaron de existir, el lugar correcto apareció, sin que me diera cuenta llegó a mí. Mi risa se escapo tan suave que solo era perceptible para mi. Y sin más me dirigí al objeto de mi deseo, con ansiedad, pero ocultándola bien, con entusiasmo, pero demostrando serenidad. ¿Mi hobbie? Mi actividad favorita es cazar, acechar, perseguir y cuando el momento es perfecto atacar. Y ella estaba en el lugar perfecto._

_Vestía de un modo extraño, pero en su cuerpo algo llamaba mi atención, sus cabellos estaban ligeramente despeinados, seguramente por el viento, tenía una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba ajustada y podía ver sus perfectas piernas, largas y bien torneadas. La blusa que cubrían sus senos era blanca y sencilla, encima de esta llevaba un chamarra, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus zapatos, tenis, las jóvenes no suelen llevar ese tipo de zapatos en días como hoy donde la nieve se encarga de helar hasta los dedos, pero también pude notar que sus piernas no tenía medias. Sin embargo me fui acercando a ella, sonreía ligeramente, pero también fruncía los labios, no quería asustarla, con paso lento me acerque a ella, que supuse también me había visto. Era raro encontrar a alguien por estos lados, pero sabía que un campamento de universitarias estaba cerca y ella debía de ser parte de esa comitiva, por eso escogí este día, porque más de una docena de presas estarían a mi completa disposición, podría escoger a la más me gustará y le daría caza como el profesional que soy._

_**– ¿Hola? –**  Le llame con suavidad, no quería asustarla, el primer paso para la caza es que la presa confíe en mí. Ella giro su rostro y pude ver lo hermoso que era, sus ojos eran de forma almendrada, pequeños y cargados de una inocencia que jamás antes pude encontrar, sus pómulos sobresalían y enmarcaban su cara, una nariz pequeña y unos labios largos y casi del mismo grosor, desee morderlos, son tan diferentes a los míos. Pero ahora que la tenía a menos distancia pude fijarme de un hecho que antes no pude detectar, era alta, mucho… Lo era más que yo, porque podía ver que la sombra que proyectaba la luna sobre la nieve era más larga que la mía, nunca había cazado a un espécimen como el que tenía frente a mí y este hecho solo pudo aumentar mi deseo de que la acción comenzara. Toda mi anatomía se dirigió a ella que sin haberse movido me observaba con mucha curiosidad, podía notarlo en la forma en la que sus ojos se tornaban de un modo gracioso, pero que en ella se veía perfecto. **– ¿Estás perdida? Yo me desvíe un poco del sendero en el que mis compañeros iban y creo que estoy perdido–.** Mentí, al mismo tiempo que llevaba mi diestra hasta revolver mis cabellos con desesperación, pero ella aún no hablaba. **– ¿Estás bien? –.** Me acerque con el fin de tocarla, pero ella retrocedió y algo en su rostro cambio, ahora tenía una mirada fría, pero eso a mí no me importaba, tan solo necesitaba llevar a cabo mi cacería._

_**–No lo sé… –**. Dijo al fin, miro sus zapatos hundidos en la nieve y vi como sus manos se movían inquietas delante de ella, las tenía entrelazadas y jugaba con sus dedos discretamente. **–Estaba dando un paseo cuando sentí que algo me acechaba, me asuste y camine, me perdí–**. En ese momento su voz se quebró, su voz, era rara, tenía un matiz agudo y tímido, pero algo no cuadraba y sin embargo seguí con brindarle confianza a mi presa. **–No tengas miedo, ambos podemos caminar juntos y así encontrar el camino hasta donde ambos podamos esperar a…-** Caí en la cuenta, ella no me dijo que estaba con alguien más, tan solo dijo que estaba ahí, ¿por qué una mujer esta con esa vestimenta en el bosque? Fije mis ojos en ella, la miré de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo era o al menos parecía el de una mujer, pero pude notar un extraño bulto en la parte delantera de su falta. Fruncí el ceño y ella lo notó, vio que mis ojos se habían quedado fijos en aquella parte de su cuerpo, ladee la cabeza e instintivamente lleve una de mis manos a la parte trasera de mi pantalón, en mi bolsillo guardaba un rollo de alambre, estaba cortado y enrollado de tal forma que me era fácil desenredarlo y atacar en el instante correcto. Haría uso de toda mi fuerza, la sometería en el primer momento, porque ahora me daba cuenta que no era ella, era él._

 

-

El lugar correcto para dejar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que apenas se cambió de ropa se acercó a él con las claras intenciones de aprovecharse, apareció. No le dio tiempo al pobre sujeto de reaccionar cuando le clavo en el estómago su cuchillo, no lo había matado, pero lo dejó inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para poder llevarlo en el coche que usaba únicamente para estas ocasiones, era la ocasión número cuatro. El auto era del primer hombre que se acercó a él en la noche que decidió que cazaría a toda la escoria del mundo. Al número cuatro lo subió al vehículo para poder dejar el cuerpo en las condiciones que quería para que dejaran de darle crédito a ese maldito “Asesino de la carretera”, había sido un tonto en dejar los cuerpo en el mismo lugar en el que los había finiquitado, por eso a este lo iba enterrar en la nieve y dejaría una marca, todos sabría que era alguien diferente a ese infeliz que hasta ese momento se llevaba sus victorias, pero algo había salido mal, antes de que pudiera dejar la marca otro hombre se había acercado, al principio se asustó, pero después decidió que él sería el cinco, dos en una noche, iba mejorando. **–No tendré miedo si ahora somos dos–.** Su voz ahora le costaba más mantenerla aguda, hacía frío y no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo más, debía darse prisa, el cuchillo lo tenía escondido, metido en la cintura de la falda y protegido de una funda.

El castaño se acercó lentamente al recién llegado y al igual que él, tenía una mano dirigida a su espalda, ambos se fueron acercando, algo estaba pasando, porque se podía sentir cierta tensión en el aire. Al estar a menos de un metro de distancia los dos se acercaron con furia al otro, ChangMin sacó aquel cuchillo que desconcertó a YunHo de inmediato, él solo tenía el cable, pero sin duda tenía la fuerza suficiente para someter al más alto y con eso en mente ambos comenzaron a forcejar, el de vestimentas femeninas parecía más letal con el cuchillo entre sus manos, pero apenas había podido asestar algunos cortes cuando el otro le tomo por las muñecas, la adrenalina en los dos estaban en su máxima potencia, sus corazones bombeaban con fuerza y la nieve solo hacía más difícil el forcejeo de los dos. El universitario tomó con fuerza los delgados brazos, pero el ardor que las cortadas que recibió comenzaron a sangrar y no era bueno, no pensaba que su cacería se vería transformada de esa forma, al mismo tiempo ChangMin se había dado cuenta que quién estaba frente a él, forcejeando por vencer era el “asesino de la carretera”, lo presentía, pues este se enfrentaría a él y le vencería, solo había lugar para un exterminador.

  
YunHo al verse en una situación no planeada, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la fuerza que ese “travesti” tenía era mucha y seguramente era alguien peligroso, pero pensar en ese ser, le hizo sonreír mentalmente porque él también era peligroso. En arranque de ira y poder, el más bajo dejó de forcejar y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al otro cuerpo hacia el suelo, este se precipitó de manera dolorosa y golpeo su anatomía con la fría nieve, pero lo peor era que había perdido su cuchillo y un dolor comenzaba a expandirse por toda su espalda, al estar confuso el otro asesino aprovechó la oportunidad y se tiró sobre él, apoyó ambas manos en lo ancho del fino cuello, hizo presión y lentamente le fue ahorcando, acostumbraba ultrajar los cuerpos en el momento justo que morían sus presas, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo en esta ocasión, no era una mujer, era otro ser igual a él. Y con el morbo que solo un ente pervertido puede percibir su anatomía comenzó a reaccionar hacia el chico que yacía en la nieve y que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse y librarse de su atacante. **–Maldita zorra… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? No eres una mujer, me engañaste–**. Le reclamó al mismo tiempo que sus manos aligeraban la presión en el cuello, si continuaba con aquella fuerza quedaría inconsciente, y lo necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos para lo que seguía. No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del otro, pero podía ver en sus ojos que estaba alerta y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de recuperar su cuchillo y clavárselo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, así que no lo descuidaría.

  
El de cabellos más oscuros y que sin ambos saberlo, mayor de los dos, libero al menor del agarré de una de sus manos y buscó en el interior de su propia chamarra la cinta adhesiva que usaba para casos en los que necesitara inmovilizar a su presa sin haber acabado el trabajo aún. Enredó la cinta en sus muñecas por delante de su cuerpo, lo tenía dominado, no había escapatoria para él.

 

_-_

_**– ¿Cómo te llamas? –.** Pregunté al chico que estaba debajo de mí, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta, eso me enfado y estuve deseoso de darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero era demasiado lindo como para arruinarlo cuando yo no lo había usado aún. No me gustaban los hombres, únicamente tenía sexo con ellos cuando estaba aburrido de las mujeres, siempre me gustó dominar a otros de mí mismo género, era reconfortante y me daba más poder del que ya tenía. Ahora estaba más calmado y podía pensar con más claridad, a pesar de la adrenalina comenzaba a sentir el dolor que sus ataques me habían ocasionado en el brazo a pesar de tener abrigo. **–Será mejor que colabores o la pasaras muy mal, primero por engañarme y después por haberme cortado. Dependiendo de tu colaboración es al recompensa que tendrás–.** Pero parecía que le hablaba a una piedra, sabía que estaba adolorido por la fuerza con la que lo tiré al suelo y ahora por la presión que hice en su cuello y muñecas, también debía sentir frío. **–Es la última vez que pregunto o prefieres morir aquí de frío–.** Al decir esto último noté un cambio notable en su rostro, que a pesar de ser el de un hombre era demasiado atractivo. **–Me llamo ChangMin…–.** Su voz estaba áspera y tosió al hablar, seguro le dolía, pero a mi esa sensación me hacía sentir con más fuerza. **–Bien ChangMin, será mejor que colabores o te irá peor, pero primero te debes levantar, hace frío y no quiero un cuerpo frío–.** Con todo el cinismo le dije que le violaría, pensé que eso le asustaría, pero al parecer ya sabía que eso le haría._

  
_Me levante y limpie mi ropa, comenzaba a humedecerse, fruncí el ceño y me enoje, tendría que pasar frío y mi coche estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia. Levanté a ChangMin del suelo con brusquedad, estaba enfadado con él, sus piernas estaban frías y podía verlo temblar en esos momentos y por un segundo sentí lastima de él y el fugaz pensamiento de dejarlo se asomó por mi cabeza, sin embargo no duro más que una respiración. Sus piernas comenzaron a seducirme, eran jodidamente bonitas, de eso no me equivoque, mi cuerpo comenzaba a impacientarse, al final la caza había sido buena. **–Primero dime que estás haciendo aquí–.** Señalé al mismo tiempo que le hacía caminar, no estaba seguro de a donde le llevaría, pero de pronto se vino a la mente una idea y antes de que pudiera responderme le hice otra pregunta. **– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Esta bastante apartado de la ciudad–.** Recibí una mirada mordaz. **–Preguntas demasiadas cosas, vine a esconder algo y llegue en un auto–.** Me alegraba que supiera cual era la situación en la que estaba, pero me puso de buen humor saber de un vehículo. **– ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Guíame y más vale que no intentes engañarme o te ira muy mal… Peor de lo que tengo pensado–.** Advertí, pero recibí un resoplido de aquel muchacho que ahora que ponía a fijarme en su rostro, mientras lo tenía tomado del brazo derecho, era evidentemente menor que yo. **–Me llevaras al automóvil y… Ya veremos qué pasa.-** Sonreí con sorna y ahora si pude ver una reacción por parte de él, sus músculos se tensaron e intentó librarse de mí, pero lo empuje nuevamente al suelo y cayó con el rostro en la nieve, apenas pudo evitar hacerse daño con las manos que se mantenían unidas por la cinta, sin embargo esa acción hizo que su cadera se levantara y pudiera notar que no solo su ropa exterior era de mujer, también la ropa interior, y sonreí, su trasero me estaba tentando, quería meter mi miembro pronto en aquel pequeño orificio, pero algo que sé disfrutar es el momento de declarar mi victoria ante mis presas y que mejor manera que haciendo que sufra hasta el último momento. **–No te quieras pasar de listo ChangMin… Y ya que sé tú nombre es correcto se sepas el mío, soy YunHo.-** Y nuevamente lo ayude a levantarse del suelo, vi el rencor en sus ojos y solo atine a meter mis manos entre sus piernas y toque sus testículos, estaban duros por el frío._

_Soy hipócrita, mi doble moral no tiene límite, mi educación es una vil farsa y mis modales no son más que un instrumento para ser aún más despiadado._

 

-  
Caminaron por varios metros en silencio, ChangMin guiando el camino al auto y en su mente iba maquinando la forma de escapar, no podía acabar de ese modo, en manos de ese sucio y pervertido, no merecía ser llamado asesino, no podían ser de la misma especie. Sus pensamientos solo giraban en la forma de escapar, en las armas que tenía en el automóvil y que se acercaban cada vez más. En tanto YunHo comenzaba a planear algo más, algo en apariencia descabellada, pero primero debía dominar a su presa y el momento había llegado, habían llegado, sonrió y empujo con más apremió el cuerpo del menor, estaba feliz. **–Cumpliste con tu parte ChangMin, ahora me toca a mí–**. Susurró lentamente, mirando fijamente el rostro pálido por el frío del mencionado, ya no sentía las piernas y comenzaba a ver borroso, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. El mayor de los dos abrió la puerta trasera y de inmediato empujó el cuerpo del menor contra los asientos, rebusco entre las cosas que ahí había y por suerte encontró una colcha, aunque esta había sido donde ChangMin envolvió el cuerpo del cuarto hombre que asesino, para que no muriera antes de que llegaran al sitio donde ahora se encontraban, deseó que la sangre se mantuviera caliente y así fue; ahora esa manta serviría para cubrirlo a él y que no muriese de hipotermia.

Hasta ese momento YunHo de algún modo había estado comportándose de forma amable, a pesar de que nunca mintió en las intenciones que tenía, pero ahora su semblante cambió, sus ojos se mostraban felinos y peligrosos, su lengua se pasaba con ansiedad por sus labios resecos, sus manos se apretaban en puños y solo pensaba en cogerse o más bien, violar a ChangMin que hasta ese momento no tenía miedo, no era la primera vez que ocurría eso con su cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que su vida acabara de ese modo. El mayor de los dos no perdió tiempo y cubrió el cuerpo de su víctima con la sabana que tenía un fuerte olor a sangre fresca, pero no importo. **– Ahora veremos qué tan agresivo eres y que tan letal–.** Murmuró con burla en el rostro del menor, YunHo estaba completamente excitado, pero solo se excitaría realmente de una forma y era la que estaba buscando satisfacer en los siguientes minutos, cuando viera la desesperación y la vida irse de los ojos de ChanMin. Ya no habló más, bajó con fuerza y saña la ropa interior de mujer que portaba el más joven, dejando marcas por el largo de sus piernas y que provoco que cerrara con fuerza los ojos, el asesino y captor retiró la falda de su cintura para poder observar su flácido miembro que se contraía por el frío en comparación con el de YunHo que estaba por completo erecto y goteando en su pantalón.

El mayor liberó su palpitante sexo que se erizo por la brisa fría que se colaba por las ventanas y la puerta abierta, jaló las piernas de ChangMin y las dejó colgando fuera del automóvil, por un segundo este sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, sentía el miedo que sufrió la primera vez que su padre lo violó, esa primera vez y única, aunque en su mente fueron muchas veces, esa primera vez que probó la dulce sensación de hundir un afilado cuchillo en el cuello de un humano, la primera vez que sus manos se mojaron con el líquido caliente que emanaba a borbotones. No sería tan simple para YunHo, no, primero tendría que matarlo antes de que alguien más lastimara de ese modo su cuerpo. Entre jadeos de ambos hombres, el más alto se movió y golpeo uno de los pies para quitarse de encima al otro, que a pesar del dolor en su pierna no se movió y sujeto con fuerza las manos atadas y ya pálidas de ChangMin. **–Te dije que seas obediente–.** Escupió con ira al mismo tiempo que dejaba de tomar sus manos para dirigirlas a sus piernas, las separó y a pesar del forcejeo que el menor hacia le fue imposible evitar y con un ronco jadeo de dolor sintió la intromisión en su cuerpo de algo grueso, largo y húmedo en su cavidad trasera, gimió por el dolor que ese gran falo producía al comenzar a deslizarse por sus estrechas paredes, sintió irá, y después de la ira unas lágrimas de impotencia, porque sabía que era un castigo, por todas esas presas que cazó, sin embargo no se arrepentía de ninguna de las vidas que tomo.

YunHo estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento, sabía que el más alto no podía luchar por el frío que había a su alrededor, y del que su cuerpo estaba siendo víctima, por eso disfruto aún más el penetrarle con fuerza que pronto sintió una humedad cubrir su miembro, algo cálido. Sus gemidos aumentaron conforme se sentía bañar por aquel líquido rojizo que comenzó a derramarse de la pequeña entrada que era brutalmente abierta. La caza había sido magnifica. Sus caderas se empujaban contra el trasero del menor, sus testículos golpeaban y emitían un sonido obsceno que a YunHo le excitaba, pero que a ChangMin estaba matando, porque su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse, comenzaba a perder movilidad, y fue justo en ese momento que su atacante poso las manos en su cuello y comenzó a presionar para robar las últimas bocanas de aire, y sin embargo algo extraño para los dos ocurrió. YunHo estaba a punto de llegar al culmine de su acto violento, cuando por necesidad tocó el miembro frió y flácido del vientre del menor para comenzar a bombearlo con brutalidad, que hizo despertar y entrar en calor al sodomizado. Y tan pronto eso paso ahora ambos gemían, uno contra su voluntad y el otro por el poder que le confería la situación, sin embargo en ningún momento apartó una de sus manos de aquel cuello fino, lo presionaba un momento y después lo dejaba respirar con fuerza, era un juego tortuoso para la víctima y uno placentero para el victimario.

Y antes de la última estocada, el mayor de detuvo y se reclinó hasta poder ver el rosto a escasos centímetros del menor, su miembro estaba por completo introducido entre las nalgas de ChangMin, que por la presión del cuerpo ajeno abrió más sus piernas para que no doliera tanto. Gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer. **– ¡Yaaa! –**. Gritó desesperado, pero YunHo tenía planeado terminar, y lentamente fue saliendo de su cavidad para que antes de que pudiera salir por completo volviera a introducirse en aquella abertura que goteaba sangre y liquido pre seminal. **–Te… Tengo… Una… Propuesta…–**. Susurró al oído de ChangMin entre gemidos, dijo unas palabras más y el menor tan solo pudo asentir antes de venirse violentamente en la mano que nunca dejo de masturbarlo con saña hasta hacer que su miembro ardiera por el placer y el dolor. YunHo no tardo más, pero él derramó todo su semen cuando ambas manos tomaron el cuello del menor y este perdió la consciencia. **–Sin duda has sido mi mejor presa desde que empecé mi cacería, aunque hasta ahora solo han encontrado a dos.-** Con una sonrisa en los labios sacó su miembro de aquella cavidad profanada, la tocó con el índice y recogió la yema del dedo una mezcla de sangre y semen para llevarla hasta sus labios. **– Has sido mi mejor caza, ChangMin–.** Sonrió y se subió el pantalón.

 

**19 de febrero de 2014, Seúl, Corea.**

La ola de asesinatos no se han detenido, esta noche se encontraron dos cuerpos en el bosque principal, dos hombres de los cuales…-La mujer quedó horrorizada y apagó aquel aparato. Se levantó del sillón donde tomaba un descanso y se dirigió a la puerta que no paraban de golpear. **\- Ya voy, ya voy.-** Grito la mujer que al abrir la puerta no pudo más que sonreír de alivió. **– Hijo, no sabes los horrores que han sucedido en el bosque donde planeabas ir ayer, dos hombres…–**. Pero fue interrumpida por su hijo. **–Mamá, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no asistí por la reunión que tuve con un amigo –.** La mujer miró incrédula a su primogénito, él no tenía amigos y que dijera eso era demasiado extraño. **– ¿Un amigo? Pero YunHo… Tú no tienes amigos… No que…–.** Y nuevamente fue interrumpida. **– ChangMin, pasa, ella es mi madre–.**

 

  
_La verdadera cacería acaba de comenzar._

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son amor e inspiración :)


End file.
